Sorpresa
by yusha
Summary: La Mizukage suspiró por enésima vez en lugar de concentrarse en el papeleo que Ao había dejado como sorpresa sobre su escritorio media hora atrás, pensando en lo injusto que era para ella que la obligaran a quedarse hasta tarde cuando el resto de ninjas y aldeanos de Kiri celebraban el año nuevo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno Ninja. Pairing Crack.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1191

* * *

.

 **SORPRESA**

.

* * *

Observando la nieve caer a través del cristal de su oficina, la Mizukage suspiró por enésima vez en lugar de concentrarse en el papeleo que Ao había dejado como sorpresa sobre su escritorio media hora atrás, pensando en lo injusto que era para ella que la obligaran a quedarse hasta tarde en la torre justamente esa noche, cuando el resto de ninjas y aldeanos de Kirigakure no Sato celebraban la llegada del año nuevo.

―¿Acaso tiene planes especiales para esta noche? ―había preguntado Ao cuando la escuchó protestar, su semblante serio y rígido de siempre, exigiéndole y recordándole de forma silenciosa su compromiso como la líder de su aldea.

Y como en realidad ella no tenía un plan específico (no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía a causa del trabajo) la pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que sonreír y aceptar que, en efecto, aquel era solo un día más. Aunque no por ello dejaba de desear el poder estas afuera con los demás.

Más específicamente con el dueño de sus pensamientos, ese por el que no dejaba de suspirar mientras veía nevar, preguntándose qué estaría él haciendo en aquellos mismos momentos…

―¿Mizukage-sama?

Dando un pequeño respingo al tiempo que giraba con la silla para mirar al interior de la habitación, Mei encontró con sorpresa al joven y tímido Chojuro, que asomándose por la puerta entre abierta la miraba entre avergonzado y nervioso.

De inmediato ella le sonrió.

―¿Si, Choujuro?

El muchacho por un instante titubeó, mirando a su espalda antes de atreverse a abrir más la puerta y cruzar.

―Esto… uhm… hay… un paquete recién llegado desde Konoha ―comenzó a decir evitando el contacto visual, impidiéndole ver cómo de pronto la pelirroja erguía completamente su espalda―. Ao me ha dicho que no debiera molestarla pero…

―¿Pero? ―azuzó ella más atenta, notándole cómo se rascaba la mejilla con el índice, un claro gesto de su indecisión que tras atreverse a mirarla a través del cristal de sus gafas Choujuro pudo superar.

―Es de parte de la Hokage. Y creo que a usted le gustaría recibirlo cuanto antes ―terminó, y aunque Mei moría de ganas de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo en busca de su regalo, ante la incertidumbre de Choujuro optó por mantener la calma y sonreír con dulzura hacia él.

―Haces bien ―le dijo agradecida antes de cuestionar―: ¿Y dónde está el regalo? ―quiso sabe viéndole entonces respingar.

―¡Ah, si! Ao-san lo ha confiscado, le he visto guardarlo en su oficina ―informó, poniéndose rígido frente a ella que no pudo evitar ponerse seria, llevándola a pensar una rápida estrategia si quería recibir su regalo. Cosa que la llevó a preguntar:

―Dime Choujuro… ¿Ao se encuentra aún en la torre?

.

.

.

Con la espalda adherida a la pared y echando un rápido vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo, la Mizukage aguardó pacientemente antes de cruzar sigilosamente la distancia a la oficina de Ao, ingresando a ella con velocidad y dejándolo todo a oscuras para evitar levantar cualquier sospecha.

Tanto ella como Choujuro habían estado haciendo guardia a la espera de que el amargado Ao saliera de la oficina y siguiendo con el plan, el joven espadachín se había ido tras él para entretenerlo durante el tiempo suficiente para que ella se hiciera con el paquete.

―Debes distraerlo todo el tiempo que puedas Choujuro ya que no sabemos exactamente dónde lo guardó ―había insistido vehemente ella, suponiendo una exhaustiva labor de búsqueda.

Para su sorpresa, el paquete estaba a plena vista sobre su escritorio: un cilindro verde con el sello de Konoha intacto que de inmediato tomó entre sus manos, destapándolo en el acto para sacar de él un pequeño pergamino también sellado al cual imprimió un poco de chakra porque así era como funcionaba su correspondencia con Tsunade para evitar que cualquiera la leyera.

Sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió, algo para lo que Mei no estaba preparada y que nunca imaginó le llegaría a pasar.

Por un instante fue como si sus pies se despegaran del suelo y todo su cuerpo se volviera ingrávido, para después experimentar de vuelta la súbita presión gravitacional que le hizo perder el equilibrio soltando el pergamino para tratar de sostenerse de algo. Un algo que de pronto la sostuvo entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndola al escucharlo preguntar.

―Mei ¿estas bien?

Y levantando la cabeza al tiempo que abría los ojos que en su mareo había cerrado, la pelirroja se encontró con los azules ojos del dueño de sus suspiros.

―Minato ―susurró y él, esbozando su bonita sonrisa se inclinó sobre ella, uniendo sus labios a los de ella, que no tuvo la menor duda en corresponder…

―¡Oigan apártense ya del muérdago y vengan ya a cenar, el ramen se va a enfriar dattebayo! ―gritó enfurruñado a unos pasos de ellos Naruto, interrumpiendo el beso entre su padre y la Mizukage, que al mirarlo le vieron dar media vuelta y salir del despacho de su papá.

Afuera se escuchaban las risas, las voces de los invitados que platicaban, y Mei estando aun en brazos de Minato alzó la mirada encontrando justo sobre ellos el muérdago del que hablaba Naruto antes de volver a mirar al ex Hokage que de nuevo sonrió.

―Casi creí que no vendrías. Temía que no funcionara ―confesó sin soltarla, sus ojos azules atentos a los gestos de ella que estando entre sus brazos no podía menos que sonreír.

―Pero funcionó ―dijo y poniéndose de puntitas lo besó de nuevo.

En ese momento no importaba si había sido invocada o transportada por el jutsu de Minato. Lo único que valía la pena era saber que podía pasar el fin de año con él…

.

.

.

―¡A.. Ao-san! ―llamó apresurado Choujuro en un último intento por detenerlo, pero el hombre del parche abriendo la puerta le ignoró, analizando con ojo crítico la oficina vacía de la Mizukage y resopló.

―Ella no terminó el papeleo ―dijo acercándose al escritorio y extendiendo los papeles que había ahí sobre la superficie, frunciendo un poco más el ceño al ver la última hoja que él mismo le había dejado y separándola del resto la tomó y la arrugó antes de volverse hacia Choujuro que se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando se la lanzó golpeándole en la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina pasando a su lado, refunfuñando.

¿Era mucho pedir que terminara sus deberes antes de escaparse a pasar el año nuevo con su prometido?

Ao consideraba que no, por eso había dejado una nota al final del papeleo, una nota en donde le agradecía todo su esfuerzo y le deseaba felices fiestas además de contarle del regalo que le esperaba, misma que arrugó porque ya no valía la pena que ella la viera puesto que Choujuro lo había arruinado todo.

Choujuro, Choujuro, Choujuro.

Ao tenía que hacer con ese muchacho endeble que no era capaz de guardar un secreto ni cuando se le pedía que se callara porque era todo una sorpresa.

―Espero que al menos el resto si haya sido una sorpresa ―se dijo deteniéndose en el umbral de la torre, mirando por un instante la nieve caer antes de salir y encaminarse rumbo a su propio hogar…

.

 **. F I N .**

.

* * *

 _Felices fiestas, jojojojo xD_

 _Ay, juro que para este fin de año moría de ganas de publicar al menos el final de uno de mis fics y otros 2 MinaMei en los que he estado trabajando, pero por un montón de cosas al final no he podido publicar nada de lo que tenía planeado, pero como de todas maneras yo quería subir algo, anoche mismo me puse a escribir este pequeño fic de temática navideña que no necesita explicación, solo gozarlo *inserten aquí un corazón*_

 _Bgbkhhjy x'D_

 _En fin, como sea, gracias por leer y felices fiestas :D_


End file.
